Just A Smile
by CloudOfStars
Summary: It was just a smile. It didn't mean anything really. Or did it? Cece Jones may be in denial about her feelings, but will that stop her from falling in love? Oneshot.


**A/N: I promise to update my regular stories soon, I just haven't had the time. Summer break is supposed to be, you know, a break. So far, I haven't gotten any breaks. :( While I was waiting for some files to upload today, I got the chance to really quickly type this out. It's based on Rocky's statement on Parent Trap It Up that Cece and Flynn don't understand a thing about romance and Cece's reactions to her parents' divorce situation in the same episode. So, basically, this is a story about love creeping up on Cece who is in denial. If you enjoy this story and want me to do a similar Tynka version, let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-CoS  
**

It was just a smile. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just that one time. That one time when they'd seemed to have a connection. They were dancing and they were perfectly in sync with each other. And then, Cece smiled at him. And Gunther smiled back.

It didn't matter if for a second her heart fluttered, because it was just a smile. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a tv show. It didn't mean anything really.

There was just that moment when the tv show faked their relationship. Everyone knew the scenes were edited. They didn't mean anything. But after she shut the door, Cece shuddered at what she was thinking. If it was unreal and wasn't supposed to affect her real life, why was she so bothered by it?

It didn't matter if it might have hit a tiny vein of truth, because it was just a tv show. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a touch of the hand. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just that one moment of weakness when she slumped against her locker, feeling like her world was coming to an end. Gunther didn't even say anything. He just reached over and took her hand for a second, then went on his way. Why did she feel like he was suddenly on her side?

It didn't matter if she suddenly felt like Gunther was the greatest hero in the world, because it was just a touch of the hand. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just dinner. It didn't mean anything really.

Just because they were alone together at the table and talking about everything they loved and laughing at everything each other said, didn't mean they were the perfect couple. Gunther had simply asked Cece to come to dinner at him. He hadn't asked her to come to a romantic dinner with him. This was just friendly, Cece thought as she twirled her hair around her finger, blushing when she caught him looking at her.

It didn't matter if every time their eyes met, she felt her heart ache with longing, because this was just dinner. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just holding hands. It didn't mean anything really.

Cece and Gunther were walking side by side, holding hands as they strolled along the street. There was a comfortable silence between them. Everyone who saw them thought that they were together, but Cece knew the truth.

It didn't matter if she could feel the warmth between their hands through her whole body, because it was just holding hands. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything really.

When Gunther had leaned in, Cece had closed the gap instinctively. They'd been spending more and more time with each other and it was only natural that this would happen. When she heard Rocky's "Awww" and saw Rocky's "That's so Cute!" face as Rocky spotted the two of them, Cece smiled to herself. Rocky probably thought they were in love, but she knew better than that.

It didn't matter if she felt like lightning had traveled down her spine the moment their lips touched and that she'd wanted that moment to go on forever, because it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just an apology. It didn't mean anything really.

Gunther and Cece had argued over something. Cece couldn't remember what it was anymore. She'd stayed home from school, because she'd felt so horrible about it. Her mother had let her seeing that Cece was distraught. After school, Gunther came to her house and refused to leave until he'd been allowed to apologize to her face to face.

It didn't matter that she didn't stop crying until Gunther had insisted on seeing her and had apologized with a kiss to go along with it, it was just an apology. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a ring. It didn't mean anything really.

Gunther was down on one knee, looking up at her. Cece could have sworn that the light from every star had hit his eyes. She told him yes, because he was the one closest to her. The only person other than Rocky that knew all her secrets. It was only natural that they should take this step.

It didn't matter if she felt like her whole life was just beginning at this moment, because it was just a ring. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a wedding. It didn't mean anything really.

Cece stood in front of the mirror on her wedding day staring at her reflection in her white dress. She supposed that other people might think it weird that she still wasn't ready to profess that it had been true love all along, but Cece knew the truth. People get married everyday; they get divorced everyday too. Just because today you might think this is the rest of your life, doesn't mean tomorrow you won't move on. Just because you give someone your heart, doesn't mean that you won't take it back. Cece had seen it. Her parents, friends' parents, people on the news. You marry the person you love best and hope it lasts forever with no guarantee. Marriage should be lasting, but so often it's temporary. She reminded herself constantly that it doesn't really matter.

It didn't matter if walking down the aisle and looking at Gunther, her heart exclaimed "He's the one!", because it was just a wedding. It didn't mean anything really.

It was just a smile…

The same one she woke up to every morning of every day. The one that meant so much to her. That same smile that was uncannily familiar on her children's faces. Gunther's smile. The smile that meant that he loved her and that was all that mattered really.

When you take all the silly ceremonies that can be forgotten, all the little gestures and physical affections that can fade away, there is still something left. Love. Nothing matters really, except that feeling. Cece knew that.

Cece knew that more than anything, she never wanted to be without Gunther. That if she ever woke up and didn't see his smile, she'd be lost. At the end of the day all that really mattered was Gunther, the way he felt about her, and the way she felt about him.

It didn't matter if they still fought over stupid things, like whether or not to betwinkle the car Christmas colors for the holidays or whether to have pizza or goulasto for dinner, because it was just love. And it was all that meant anything really.


End file.
